Personal Space
by hannahpie45
Summary: Alternate ending to Sleepover at Sikowitz's. Beck/Tori which I call Beri :  Oneshot


**Personal Space**

**One-shot**

**Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a Victorious fic, so please be nice. I've recently been reading a lot of Beck/Tori stories, they've become one of my obsessions. This an alternate ending to Sleepover at Sikowitz's. I really hope you enjoy!**

"9:26 PM, so far only Robbie Shapiro has broken character and was promptly banished, that leaves 5 of my students still in character" the crazy improv teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, spoke into his hand held recording device.

Cat Valentine slowly walked up in her ridiculous outfit speaking into a microphone that was plugged in to a mini amp clipped to her waist.

"Why don't they make the airplane out of the same stuff they make the black box out of?" she asked in her character voice that was bugging the other students already "Um, Helloooo?" she asked, successfully pulling off her 1980's very annoying stand up comedian character.

Across the room Tori Vega was standing by the door in her police officer outfit, while shoving a fist full of Raisin Bran cereal through her bright red lipstick covered lips and into her mouth.

"That was very amusing commentary" she spoke in her raspy character voice through the cereal in her mouth.

Cat made a shrug as to say 'Well, you know, it's what I do'

Tori looked over and spotted Beck Oliver dressed up to be an 'English dude with an accent that's very hard to understand and is always invading people's personal space'. Tori had to admit, Beck looked really cute in his brown and gray suit and pants. He was holding a small bust of some nameless man, turning the shiny gold colored object in his hands.

Tori made her way over to him without her realizing where her feet were taking her, or that Sikowitz was watching her closely, till she was almost in front of him. Thinking quickly she spoke "I'm gonna need to see your license and registration" causing Beck to look up and smile quickly at her before setting down the statue like object back on the shelf he picked it up from.

"Sorry there Constable" Beck said as he turned back to face her, speaking, like everyone else, in a weird character voice. He slung an arm around Tori's shoulders as he began to speak quickly making it impossible to understand a word he was saying, the whole point of his character. He grabbed Tori's chin and moved her face around to look at him as he moved his face as close as possible to hers talking about how he had "no such documents in me trouser pockets".

But Tori could care less what he was saying, she was only focusing on how close he was to her... and how beautiful his eyes were... and how kissable his lips looked... until she realized she would lose character and possibly her life if she leaned just an inch forward to kiss him while Jade was just a mere ten feet away from them.

So instead she backed away from him, trying to not show how much she didn't want to move away from him, and said "Why don't you stop invading my personal space" she spoke in her cop voice and pulled the cereal box up while Beck went on touching her face and shoulders "and try some of this here Raisin Bran?"

"I'm game" he replied speaking quickly trying to make it hard for Tori to understand him "So why don't you pop a dabble in my mouth?" Tori suppressed a snicker as she dug her hand in the bag inside the box and brought her hand to his lips that she was thinking about just a second earlier, and emptied the cereal from her hand into his mouth, though some fell to the floor.

"Well!" cried a jealous Jade West from the mere ten feet mentioned earlier as she watched her boyfriend being fed cereal by her hated frenemy. Tori turned around and Beck looked over her shoulder as they both munched on the yummy cereal. "Aren't you two having so much fun eatin' Raisin Bran togetha" Jade asked in her country accent from her farm girl persona, trying to get Tori away from her boyfriend without breaking her character of the really nice girl who doesn't get mad about anything. And boy, is she hating it!

Beck replied but who knows what he said.

"Well, better be careful Mr. British Man, cause who knows what horrible things could happen to you if that continues" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile but the bitterness in her tone betrayed the obvious fake smile on her lips for how furious she was about what she just saw and how she couldn't yell at Tori for it.

Jade walked away leaving Beck and Tori to look at each other with questioning glances.

After Cat bailed on the sleepover to go to the Moxi with a cute guy, and Andre's paranoid grandmother pulled him out of the house, there was only three students still in character.

"We are down to three" Sikowitz said into his recorder.

Beck and Jade stood by the door doing nothing but standing while Tori sat in one of the plush red chairs legs outstretched and shoving another handful of cereal into her mouth.

"I am infatuated with Raisin Bran!" she announced with her raspy cop voice, munching on the cereal.

Beck left Jade's side and strode over by her and sat down, lifting one leg over the other, his ankle resting on his knee and forming a triangle with his legs. "I'm a wee bit hungry meself" he told her, looking over at Tori's bright red lips closed over the cereal in her mouth that her character so deeply loved.

"Uh, sweet farm girl" Sikowitz addressed Jade from behind Tori and Beck, who looked over at her teacher with a fake smile "Would you mind getting that tray of quesadillas from the kitchen?"

"Oh, well, I wouldn't mind at all!" she exclaimed with a big grin as she hustled into the kitchen. She reached her bare hand out to grab the metal tray right as Sikowitz said "Oh wait! That tray just came out of-!" he was interrupted by Jade letting out a yell as she dropped the tray with a loud clang on the stove.

"-the oven" he finished as everyone looked at Jade and her left hand that was visibly smoking. Jade bit back the urge to scream and cuss and throw things across the room as her hand erupted in serious pain. She turned her groan into a soft giggle as she fought back her angry screams. Beck and Tori stared at her with a look of worry equally matched on their faces.

She hid her groans in more fake giggles "My goodness that tray was hot" she said with an even bigger fake smile. She looked down at her red hand "Oh well look here, my skin is starting to blister!" she smiled and waved her hand around hoping to ease some of the pain, but aught a whiff of the smoke coming off her hand "And I do believe that's the sweet smell of my burnin' flesh"

Jade headed for the door as Sikowitz said "Jade, I believe I should drive you to the doctor"

"Who's Jade? I'm Betty Sue Goldenheart! I'm-"

"Jade, you got seriously burned, I'm taking you to the doctor right now, go get in my car" he told her "You can break character now"

Jade let out a scream as loud as she could and threw the closest thing she could find across the room with her good hand and continued to yell things like "Oh My GOD! My hand!", "This hurts so bad!" and "This is all your fault Vega!"

"Jade. Car. Doctor. Now" Sikowitz instructed, leading Jade out the door before turning around and telling the two remaining teens sitting on the chairs to behave and wait for him to come back.

"Well love, what'd we do now?" Beck asked in his British accent.

"Well, I do believe we can break character now" Tori replied in her cop voice.

"Nah, I don't think so, I'm havin' quite the bit of fun talkin' like a Brit while invading people's personal space" he said while slinging his arm around Tori and putting the side of his head against hers.

"Well in that case... more Raisin Bran?" she asked.

Beck was sitting eating cereal with Tori when his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Oh, there seems to be a message coming through for the buzzing in my trouser pocket appears to be coming from this cellular device"

"Just answer it" Tori replied with a mouth full of her addictive cereal.

"It's a text message from the farm girl who left here bout an hour ago with her hand as hot as the tea back home in England"

"'Hey Beck, my hand is fine, but I'm not going back to Sikowtiz's'" he read in his accent "I'm going to a midnight showing of that movie we were gonna see.(Beck's voice lost the accent as he read the next line) Trent's taking me. You remember Trent right? Well, see ya on Monday' I can't believe this!" Beck yelled not bothering to speak in the accent "She's going out with Trent!"

"Wait... all Jade said was 'Trent's taking me'" Tori replied standing up and putting a hand on her friend's arm.

"Yeah... 'Trent'! Trent was her last boyfriend before we started dating, she broke up with him, he still has feelings for her"

"Oh... well... I don't know what to say..." Tori told him.

"Just... you don't need to say anything, things between us weren't going well anyway, so I guess I can believe it, it was just a matter of time before we broke up" he said and sat back down.

"Beck...I'm really sorry" Tori said sitting down beside him.

"Don't be, none of it was your fault, it was all mine"

"Ok, now I'm confused, how was it all your fault?"

"I'm not in love with Jade anymore" Beck sighed, "I fell for this other girl that she really hates"

"Yeah, so that narrows it down to every girl at Hollywood Arts" Tori joked.

"Yeah, but it's someone she and I both see everyday..." Beck leaned closer to Tori "and talk to everyday..." closer "who I'm friends with..." closer "and is sitting right next to me" Beck finally closed his eyes and filled the tiny gap between them.

Tori didn't hesitate on kissing him back.

She placed her hands behind his head and twirled his hair in between her fingers, while he grabbed at her waist trying to pull her closer to him. When neither one could breathe and their lungs were on fire, the let go of each other and stared right into their eyes. Beck leaned his forehead against Tori's. Tori left her hands resting in Beck's hair and Beck continued to hold on to Tori's waist. Tori gave a small giggle as she looked at his lips.

"What?" he asked slightly worried he did something wrong.

"You have red lipstick all over your lips" she laughed.

"Yeah, well I don't really care" he told her, capturing her lips with his again. This kiss turned into something more passionate and slow. Tori smiled into it and never wanted to let him go. How cliche huh?

"Tori... Beck... wake up..." the two teens stirred but didn't open their eyes "TORI! BECK! GET UP!" Sikowitz yelled at his two sleeping students huddle together in the big plush chair Andre was sitting in earlier. Beck a little more in the middle, Tori curled up at his side, her head rested on his chest and her police hat on his head. Another thing Sikowitz notice was the bright red lipstick smeared on Beck's lips.

The two teens woke up with a start and looked around at where they were, memories of last night flooding into their heads and they smiled at each other before looking up at their teacher.

"Congrats on pulling off staying in character you two, and the new relationship..." he winked at them before walking off through the human shaped doorway.

Beck looked over at Tori "Well, well, well, look whose invading whose personal space now" he joked.

"Oh whatever" Tori replied before pushing her lips to his.

**There you go everybody, I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**PS- I'm calling Beck/Tori Beri cuz it sounds cuter and Bori sounds like boring... so yeah... REVIEW! :)**


End file.
